Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by jackydrizzy
Summary: It had been months since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black, and now, the man on the Moon has requested a mission for Jack Frost alone. He is to find and bring to the North Pole three others to be Guardians of the Seasons like him, but little does he know, Pitch is back and more powerful with an unexpected ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The man on the moon has a job for you, as you know," North began in his thick, almost unintelligible accent. Of course Jack knew the Moon wanted him to do something. He was in Jack's dream last night and it was never a coincidence when that happened. Jack refrained from North a sarcastic remark only because it was so early and the anon had kept him up half the night. He only nodded, taking a seat in mid air. "He has found others like you. Others that are lost, alone and quite special," he continued.

Jack perked up, suddenly interested in what the large, often jolly man was saying. He'd never met anyone like him. Aside from Pitch Black, but he was evil and long gone.

North chuckled, noticing Jack's sudden interest. "He wants you to bring them here so they can take their places as Guardians of the Seasons like yourself."

The corners of Jack's mouth rose, his eyes glowing with excitement behind frosty white fringe.

"Are you up for the task?"

"Oh, you can count on me."

*Finally,* the princess thought as Maudie, her castle maid untied her corset after a long, excruciating day of meeting dull royals and pretending she was having a dandy time.

If it were up to her, she would have spent the day with her horse, Angus in the forest "firing arrows into the sunset," as her father would have said. But, as always, her mother, Queen Elinor, forced her to partake in these torturous gatherings. There was almost no point in arguing with her. Merida would lose, of course, but she was too stubborn not to put up a fight.

Once Merida convinced Maudie that she could, in face, dress herself, she left the princess to take on the difficult task.

Merida was dressed in her nightgown, ready to put away her bow and arrow when she heard something behind her. It was a breath as quiet as a mouse crawling. It could have been nothing, but she knew better. In one, rapid movement, she spun around, positioning her bow and arrow ready to shoot.

The tip of her arrow found itself in contact with a boy's neck. He didn't seem older than her. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever seen. Pure white hair topped his pale face; his eyes a crystal blue color. In one of his white hands, he held a wooden staff that was chippe with what looked like ice. This boy was definitely not from around these parts.

"Hello to you too, princess," the boy said with a smirk. Merida was unfazed, keeping her arrow pointed at the boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she questioned sternly.

"You can put that down. I'm not going to hurt you." When she didn't move, he shrugged and floated up to sit on top of her bookshelf. Wait, what?

Her face showed her surprise for a second before repositioning her bow to point the arrow at him.

"Huh," he breathed. "Most people are shocked when I do that."

"You haven't answered my question!" Merida demanded, growing impatient.

He rolled his eyes, then floated back down just as gracefully as before. Merida's arrow followed him.

"My name is Jack Frost," he said finally. "Perhaps you've heard of me?" When she didn't answer, he sighed. "I've come here to bring you to the North Pole so you could fulfill your destiny and blah, blah, blah. So, what do you say?" He gave her another smile.

"I say you're mad," she replied after a moment of considering whether she should shoot him now. "If you don't leave now, I'll put this arrow through your head."

"See, I can't leave without you, so if you could just do this for me..." Her scowl told him he would be wasting his time trying to convince her that way. "Okay, what if I told you I know how you feel being stuck in this castle?" He'd piqued Merida's interest, but her position didn't change. "You don't want this life, this princessy life, right? You try to tell your mother, but it's like you're invisible. I know a bit about that." His eyes were sad for a split second before he spoke again. "Come with me, and you won't have to listen to anyone, dress up for anyone or speak to anyone you don't want to speak with. Come with me, and you can be free."

Free? Merida's mind was racing with possibilities. She'd never considered what her life would be like if she were away from royalty.

She became extremely interested in his proposition. Her now was lowered and the stern look on her face turned into a grin.

"Tell me more about this North Pole," she inquired.

Jack smirked at his accomplishment. "With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

All her life, Merida has been told who to be and what her fate would lead her to. Now that she was given the opportunity to choose her own life, she had no idea how she was supposed to feel. Part of her was excited about her new opportunities, but the other part of her felt guilty about leaving her mother. She'd left a note saying she was fine, but she had to leave and find her own destiny. There were no specifics in it, because, well, Jack hadn't exactly told her what she was to do in the North Pole once she arrived.

"Jack," she said, escaping her thoughts. They were sat up on the roof of a blacksmith shop in some village where they would find the next person he was after. It was late at night and, according to Jack, the boy would be going back to his castle just across the road soon.

"Hmm?" Jack turned to her.

"What exactly am I going to be doin' once we get to this 'North Pole'?" she asked, receiving a shake of Jack's head.

"It's complicated, princess," he replied. "I'm going to let—Oh, here he comes!" Jack slid down the roof, gesturing her to stay where she was.

A group of young people strolled up to the castle. They seemed content enough without one boy trailing behind them. He was scrawny unlike the other boys, and he wasn't laughing.

"Be right back," said Jack hopping off the roof and catching the icy wind all the way to the front of the castle, behind the boy.

Jack snatched him away and dragged him against his will into the shadow of the castle. They were talking —arguing— but Merida was too far away to hear.

Hiccup was convinced this boy was absolutely crazy. First of all, he was really funny-looking with his white hair and all, the he wanted Hiccup to go with him to some place in the north.

"Excuse me," Hiccup interrupted, holding his hands up in front of him. "I'm going to stop you right there. You are _crazy_ if you think I'm going to drop everything and go with you."

"Drop what? Your life as a strong and dangerous Viking? Sorry, kid"—kid? How old was this boy anyway? —"but that's everyone else here but you."

The white haired boy had hit a soft spot with Hiccup. All his life he's been battling with himself—telling himself to be a better Viking—for his father. To him, Hiccup was a huge disappointment.

"Come with me. No one will judge you where I'm from. You'll finally be important. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Hiccup had finished listening to what this boy had to say. What he wanted was for his father to accept him. This boy would not be able to give him that.

"You know, I think it's time for you to—Whoa."

Hiss eyes trailed to someone—a girl— behind the boy. This girl had really, really curly hair that was red as fire. Her eyes were a sea green color and absolutely the most beautiful pair he'd ever seen.

"Jack?" she asked with the slightest blush on her cheeks.

The white-haired boy turned around. "We'll be right there. I just need a bit more convincing."

Hiccup's eyes remained on her eve when Jack turned back around. "H-Hi." He stumbled over this one word and scolded himself for it.

"Hello," the girl replied with a thick Scottish accent.

Hiccup wasn't sure, but he'd thought he'd seen a rather large smile grow on Jack's face. He moved to stand beside the girl and put and arm around her shoulders.

"Hiccup, I'd like you to meet another one like you who'll be joining us in the North Pole," Jack said willing the girl closer to Hiccup. "Her name's Merida. You'll be spending a lot of time together, you know."

Hiccup's pale cheeks suddenly turned as red as her hair. Merida showed no signs of embarrassment, though. This girl was as confident as can be. With Hiccup's past experiences with confident girls, he already knew he had no chance with her. But, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Well," he began, "for the good of the mission, I think I should come along."

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed, letting Merida loose. "We leave immediately!"


	3. Chapter 3

The kingdom of Corona was as large as it was beautiful. Even though the three couldn't slow down and enjoy, what they saw was astonishing. None of the villagers seemed to be indoors. All were out and about working, playing and, oddly enough, smiling. Their symbol must have been a sun because it was printed everywhere they turned, from the flags, to the walls, to the stone they walked on. The entire place was floating on waves, secluded from the rest of society.

Their destination wasn't the castle, though. So far, all Jack had picked up were royals, making it odd they weren't going inside the castle. Where they were going was somewhere inside the forest across the bridge that was connected with the kingdom.

Jack had purposely landed them in the kingdom to see all the children play in the street, although not many knew he was around. He didn't mind it anymore, knowing the kids that did see him jumped for joy.

Once they crossed the bridge, it took him half an hour and countless complains from both Merida and Hiccup to stop where they were.

"I think I'll be faster on my own," he said, having enough of their complaints. "Just, stay here." After he turned his back to them, he sighed in relief and picked up his speed before finally lifting off the ground and over the trees.

In the distance, he saw the tip of a lone tower. That was it.

He flew past the birds and sudden gusts of wind until finally arriving at the entrance of the tower; a window all the way at the top.

"That's strange," he thought out loud. "No door."

He stepped inside the tower and stared in awe. There wasn't a single inch of wall that wasn't covered in paint. He was so mesmerized by the paintings, he hadn't noticed all the golden blonde hair on the ground, or the owner of all the hair: a girl standing right in front of him, holding up a frying pan.

"Don't move!" she demanded with a stance that proved her confidence. "Who are you? How did you get up here?"

Jack couldn't help but realize how pretty she was. Her green eyes were the biggest he'd ever seen, and he's been around a while.

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands up to calm her down. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you, Rapunzel."

She seemed shocked he knew her name. That shock didn't last long, though. She was back to her defensive stance. "How-"

"Do I know your name?" Jack finished her question with little patience. "I could sit here and tell you how, or I can tell you why I'm here."

Slowly, she lowered the pan down and straightened her back. She was almost as tall as him; he made a note in his head.

"I've been sent here to bring you to the North Pole where you will take your-"

"The North Pole?" she shrieked, a wide smile emerging on her lips. Even Jack was taken aback by her sudden change in mood. "As in, out of this tower?" Her smile couldn't be larger, which, to Jack, made her kind of adorable.

"Yes," he said with half a chuckle.

Just like that, her grin turned into a scowl meant to investigate him. With the frying pan up again, she moved forward, closing the distance between them. "And why, sir, do you want me to go with you?"

The pan hit his chest. All he could focus on were her large eyes examining him for the truth.

"All you should know now is that you will be fulfilling your destiny and no one is going to hurt you," he explained, leaving out the large parts North, himself, was going to explain.

"You can promise me this?" she asked. He nodded which made her smile grow back. "Oh, but, how will we get there?"

"Funny you should ask." Jack made a quick trip around the room, collecting her golden hair in his arms, and then handing the pile to her. "Do you trust me?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded slowly, almost reluctantly. Then, without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and climbed up onto the window. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, which he found strange, considering his icy cold skin.

"What is your name?" she asked before he could step outside.

"Jack," he replied. "Jack Frost."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stared aimlessly at the dark sky above, dotted with millions of stars. He'd always wondered if those stars looked down on him like he looked at them. It was a ridiculous thought, he knew, but this was a ridiculous world. His head was filled with ridiculous thoughts daily. What if the stars looked down? What if every kid in the world could see him? What if Rapunzel was attracted to him like he was to her?

He stopped his thought process. His brows were furrowed with confusion. His mind often trailed to far off places, but never had he thought of a girl that way. Maybe because he wasn't supposed to. His job on this world was to make children happy, not fall in love.

"Can you tell me what I should do?" he asked the full moon above his head. When there was no response, he sighed and sat up. "Didn't think so."

After grabbing his staff, he walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. The jump from the top of North's headquarters would have killed him in he weren't Jack Frost. A lot of things he's done would have killed him were it not for his supernatural abilities.

Spreading his arms to the side, he leaned forward until he was falling through the ice-cold air. He let himself fall for a moment before he flew.

"This is so exciting!" Rapunzel screeched, jumping up and down along the hallway. Merida and Hiccup next to her seemed too interested in each other's conversation to pay attention to her. "Can you imagine all the adventures we'll go one? All the danger? Oh, my, the danger!" She stopped walking for a second before she realized she didn't care about the danger. "Oh, please, I am the guardian of summer. I will not be scared! What about you guys? Aren't you excited?"

She turned, excitedly waiting for an answer from them. They seemed surprised and a bit scared of her, but that didn't crush her mood. The wide smile remained on her face.

"Oh, yes!" Merida said, finally breaking the silence. "I am excited to be the guardian of spring. Though I'd rather be shootin'."

"Oh, you—you shoot?" Hiccup asked with the goofiest grin Rapunzel had ever seen. Merida nodded. "What exactly is it you shoot with?"

"My bow and arrow, of course," she replied with the goofiest laugh Rapunzel had ever heard. She couldn't help thinking they were perfect for each other.

"Merida! Why don't you show Hiccup what you can do with that bow?" Rapunzel suggested after an awkward silence between them.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said eagerly. By the color of his cheeks, he obviously didn't mean to sound so excited. "I mean, yeah, whatever." He lifted his shoulders as if he could shrug it off.

"Sure," Merida said with the smallest of smiles on her pale face. "I'll go get my bow." She nudged her head to signal he should follow her.

When he caught up with her, Rapunzel smiled at her achievement and placed her hands on her hips.

She suddenly felt a chill as if a snowflake had fallen on her cheek. The last time she felt that cold—

"Jack Frost?" she called in the empty hallway.

"Yeah?"

Rapunzel spun around and, low and behold, there he was, leaning against his staff.

"Were you following me?" she asked pointing her frying pan at him like the first time they met.

He smiled at her and her heart involuntarily skipped a beat. "So what if I was?" he asked with a raised brow.

Her eyes narrowed before she turned back around and began walking.

"Hey, wait!" he called behind her. She didn't turn around. He appeared next to her carrying her hair. "Don't you need some help with this?"

"I've lived with my hair for eighteen years all on my own, and I've done fine," she snapped.

"And yet you're not stopping me." He smiled again and, this time, she couldn't help the one growing on her lips. He seemed satisfied by this so she just let him walk beside her.

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"What does your mother think of you being a Guardian?" she asked. "I've lived with mine all my life and she's told me never to go out of my tower. Now that I'm out, I have no idea how she'll react."

Her words completely changed his mood. His brows were furrowed and his eyes scanned the ground.

"I don't know who my mother is," he said after a few moments. "My story is sort of long and complicated. I don't want to bore you."

Rapunzel stopped walking and grabbed his arm, making him stop as well. He turned to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"I don't get bored. Stories are what I base my life on, as ridiculous as that may sound." Her smile was contagious, forcing him to grin.

"Hey, this is a ridiculous world, after all."

Before she could say anything else, a large explosion sounded from where they'd come from. Jack wasted no time in dropping her hair and flying back down the hall. He halted in mid air upon seeing what caused the sound.

No, this can't be. This didn't make sense. How?

"Hello, Jack," said Pitch Black. "Miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

North nowhere to be seen. All the elves had ceased their work, frozen with fear. Jack never believed he'd ever see the scene unfolding in front of him. Pitch was gone; he was a meaningless being with no power, yet there he stood, with his entirety covered in black fabric like Jack had seen on him years ago. They stared at each other for moments before Pitch spoke.

"I don't get a 'hello'?"

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded floating in the same spot, refusing to move closer to him. "You're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" Pitch finished for him. He didn't seem surprised this was what Jack had assumed. "I was ready to die, actually. Without fear, what is there to live for? But then-" Pitch grinned maliciously. "—I met someone that helped me see the error in that. You see Jack, as long as there's happiness in the world, there will always be fear. It's the natural order of the universe." With his long, hands, he created a white smoke figure of a child playing. "All I have to do is find that little shred of fear in people and bring it out." The boy was then drowned in a sudden wave of darkness Pitch's other hand had conjured.

Jack refused to give Pitch the benefit of showing fear. Even though he had feared the day Pitch would gain the power to come back.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked with less confidence than before.

Pitch only glanced at him with his menacing golden eyes and chuckled. "Oh, Jack," he sighed. "Tell your friends to expect me in the future." His eyes drifted to somewhere below where Jack floated.

Standing there, with her golden hair in her tiny arms, stood Rapunzel. Not a shred of fear showed in her grass green eyes. Jack couldn't help but smile to himself.

He snapped out of whatever he was in when Pitch laughed. When Jack looked back, all that was left of him was a black cloud of smoke.

After hours of searching, Jack finally found North sleeping tight in his room, a place Jack had not expected to find him during Pitch's newly gained powers display earlier. North woke up after Jack froze his bare feet with a single touch.

"What? What is it?" he asked frantically as he looked around his chaotic room. "Is it Christmas already?"

"Pitch is back," Jack said resulting in an explosion of laughter from North.

"That is good one," North said wiping a tear from his husky cheeks.

"Pitch is back," Jack repeated slowly, not laughing along with the man.

All merriment escaped North's face as he shot out of bed and paced. "What does this mean? He lost all power. I don't-"

"He said he had an ally. He has something planned. And he's-" Jack's words got caught in his throat, "he's going to attack Rapunzel, and Merida and Hiccup." He noticed he hadn't included the others in his line of worry. His thoughts were clouded with concern over Rapunzel.

North halted and stared at Jack as if he were formulating a plan in his mind. "They must not stay here," he said finally. "They must go somewhere safe. They cannot be hurt, Jack. No matter what, don't let anything happen to them."

"I'm here," Pitch sang as he appeared through the trees of the dimly lit forest. The only sources of light were the stars and the damn full moon. If he had the power to shut off all light in the darkness, he would.

In the shadows, came a cloaked figure. They had a woman's profile, but that was all he could make out. Her lean fingers were entwined together in front of her.

"Is she there?" the woman asked taking no more steps near Pitch.

"Oh, she's there," Pitch replied, picking a white flower from the moist ground. "Jack has acquired a certain liking to her, I can tell. This will work perfectly when I separate them. How do they say? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"You will not lay a hand on her!" The woman's head snapped to him, freeing her black curls from their trap. Small wrinkles were scattered on her delicate face.

Pitch grinned. "It seems like you don't have so much time left." When the angry look on her face didn't disappear, he sighed. "Don't worry, Gothel, as long as our plan goes well, she'll be perfectly safe from me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sketching away at her notebook was the only stress reliever Rapunzel found effective. Back in the tower, she would draw and paint a world of her own; an escape. She needed to keep herself calm after what she'd just seen. She was smart enough to know she was in danger now that she was a guardian. Jack had tried to steer away from the subject on the walk back to her room, but she knew.

For the hour she'd been drawing and coloring, she didn't have a clear idea of what she was creating. She just attacked the paper. When she decided she was satisfied with the outcome, she put her pencil down and stared at what she'd done.

It was Jack. Everything about him was frosty; from his blue eyes, to his white hair, to his clothes. It seemed surreal to her that he could survive at such temperatures, but she guessed she hadn't seen enough, being locked in a tower for eighteen years.

She stared at if for a long moment before she sensed someone behind her. She spun around, expecting to see the devil himself or even Merida. She was not expecting to see her mother, standing there in a transparent state. She wore her usual cloak with the hood over her face.

"Mother!" Rapunzel cried, sounding as surprised as she felt. "What-"

"Am I doing here?" Gothel finished her sentence with an air of displease. "Technically, I am not here. It's just a hologram." She gestured to herself, then waved the subject away. "But never mind that. The question is: why would you leave your mother? I thought you knew I had the best intentions by keeping you inside."

"Mother, I know but I've met such wonderful people!"

Gothel's eyes raked her desk where her artwork lay. Rapunzel felt the need to block her mother's view of her drawing of Jack.

"Oh, Rapunzel, spare me your excuses. You left anyway. Is it because you were tired of me? Because you don't love me anymore?" While she talked, Rapunzel tried arguing, only to be cut off. "Listen to me, young lady. Don't blame me when you're in danger and there's nobody around to save you. I know you think you're doing a great deal by becoming some sort of 'Guardian' but I am here to tell you there is evil coming your way, dear."

Rapunzel paused for a moment, realizing what her mother had said. "How did you know I'm a Guardian?" she asked.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Gothel said with a clear smile on her face. "Mother knows best."

Those were her last words before she disappeared into nothing.

So many unanswered questions swam in her mind. How did her mother get in her room without being there? How did she know about her becoming a Guardian? What did she mean by "evil is coming your way"? Why is she so set on trying to keep Rapunzel away from the wonderful world?

(Note: sorry i haven't updated in a while! won't happen again. and, i know this is a short chapter, but i have much more ahead.)


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch Black stood at the throne of his abandoned castle. After those damn Guardians destroyed his life, he had to find somewhere else to live. The castle stood atop a hill in the middle of an enchanted forest no human dare step inside, which made it the perfect home for him.

He was growing weak, though. Children all over the world were beginning to feel hope and didn't fear the dark. That's why this plan had to work.

"Pitch!" A voice echoed through the empty halls of the dark castle. Gothel gracefully made her way to the throne room where Pitch lingered. She seemed satisfied with herself. But then again, when didn't she?

"Did you see?" Pitch asked as he sank into the throne.

"Oh, yes," she said. "You were right. She's already attached."

"Now you see why my plan has to work. But we would have made a dent in it if you hadn't insisted on seeing your daughter."

"I had to make sure you weren't lying."

Pitch's golden eyes looked her over, "We haven't got a lot of time to waste. And clearly, neither do you." Pitch pointed out the strands of white hair growing among her shiny, black hair.

"I realized," she snapped. "I'm ready to hear your plan, Pitch."

Rapunzel dug her face in her hands and rocked herself back and forth. She could barely feel her toes buried in the snow, but she didn't care. She had never disobeyed her mother before. She couldn't stand the feeling of disappointment in herself. Her mother deserved better.

"Punzie?" A familiar voice made her head perk up suddenly. Jack was crouched down in front of her with a confused look on his face. "Are—Are you crying?"

"No," she said wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Maybe. What if, by coming here, I've upset my mother? I think I should go back. I don't have what it takes to be a Guardian."

Jack stared at her for a long moment before moving towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're shivering." She hadn't even realized how freezing cold she really was. "I don't know much about you or about why I was sent to get you, but I do know you're wrong." Her brows furrowed. "You see the moon?" He tilted his head up to look at the enormous moon. "The moon has known you since the day you were born. It's always with you. Even when it may have seemed to disappear for a little while, it always came back. The moon knows everything about you, and I trust it knows this is your destiny. He wouldn't have chosen you if he wasn't absolutely sure this is what you were meant to do."

Rapunzel's eyes followed his and rested on the huge mass. "He?" she asked.

"The man on the moon," Jack explained. His gaze snuck away from the moon and laded on her. "He's the one who sent me to get you."

She kept staring at the moon and thinking about what Jack had said. He was right. Even when she couldn't see the moon, it was still there. She read about it in her books. Her head leaned to the left and landed on his shoulder. "Do you really think so?" she asked.

His grip on her shoulders tightened as she moved closer to him. "Yes," he responded.

"Take me inside, Jack," she said in a soft tone.

The corner of his lips rose. "Gladly." He scooped her up in his arms, causing her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, and flew.


End file.
